Fire
by kurtliv3s
Summary: A complete retelling of the forest scene in Naomi's episode of series 3. Rated M for sex scenes and language.


**Naomi's POV in its entirety. A complete retelling of the forest scene in Naomi's episode of series 3. Rated M for sex scenes and language.**

**I own nothing except the writing.**

"Can we go somewhere? Anywhere?" Are the only five words I need to say.

"I'll be right there."

And she was.

She doesn't tell me where we're going. Not straight away anyway. Just insists that we take our bikes and I follow her.

We bike down a long road. It's full of trees. I've never been down here before. She's laughing, I'm laughing. And we're having fun. She's making a real effort. I haven't told her what happened with Kieran. Not much point doing that, is there? I think she knows it's not just about the election though. She doesn't know what's really upsetting me though. Hell, I don't think I even know anymore.

We arrive at the lakeside. And fuck me. It's gorgeous, like, so fucking gorgeous, though I wouldn't tell her that much. We put the bikes down and just stand there at the water. Only for a bit. Enjoying it. Enjoying the atmosphere. Enjoying each other.

"Wow. It's lovely. It's a lovely place." I tell her, trying to hide a smile.

"It's one of my favourites."

I become confused when she walks away from me and puts her backpack down, beginning to take her top off.

"I didn't bring a swimming costume." I say, my confusedness clear in my tone.

"Neither did I." She states matter-of-factly. "The sun won't shine forever!" She's taking her pants off now, and I can't help but cast a few quick glimpses at her body as she does so.

"Someone might be looking!" I try to reason.

"Honey, your body ain't that special." God, she sounds like Katie right now.

I take off my bag, giving in. Not that I wasn't tempted... only a little bit though.

"Don't look, okay?" I say, turning away. Secretly not actually minding if she does peek. I looked at her after all. Hey, it's only fair.

"Fine."

I undress myself and turn around to find Emily staring back at me. We look at each other for just a second before we begin to giggle. I don't know why we're giggling, maybe it's just because this is well... a bit awkward. I cover my body as a natural reaction to feeling so exposed. I dont like it.

"I said don't look!" I say as I walk over to her and give her a playful shove.

"I wasn't looking!" she defends herself, shoving me back.

"You were looking! You were perving!" I shove her again, trying to fight back the giggles. We banter a little more before Emily ends up in the water. Okay, I may have pushed her... she deserved it though! Perve...

She hits the water and as soon as her head bobs up she screams at me to get in. My body is shocked by how actually cold the water is. I hear Emily yell something about it being "fucking freezing" as she swims over to the side and gets out of the water. I'm not far behind her and I jump out along with her. The second I stand up she instantly grabs my body and hugs me.

"Fuck it's cold. I don't even have a towel or anything." I shiver, partly from how fucking cold I am and partly because of the delicious yet innocent words that are softly being whispered into my ear. She holds onto me tightly, trying to warm both of us up. I allow myself to embrace her back, my hands pressed firmly against her back as I cling to her.

We stay like this for only a few short minutes before we are warm enough again to put our jumpers back on. I'm still so fucking wet though. And no. I don't mean it like that. Now who's perving?

By now it's getting dark and Emily and I find a nice a spot a bit deeper in the forest to set up camp. She lays down a blanket she's got from her bag and pulls out a bottle of vodka, too, much to my appreciation. Having grown up with such a hippie of a mother as I have, I've picked up a few useful tips so I managed to start a little fire for us. We just sit there and enjoy each other's company. We don't speak, don't need to, really. Emily begins to complain that I'm stealing all her vodka. So, what? It's been a long day! She takes a small wooden box out of her bag and rolls herself a joint.

"You alright, Em?"

I don't get a response, she just looks at me as she starts to light the spliff.

"Hello? Hello!" I wave my hand obnoxiously in her face as she takes a drag. "You deaf of what?" I ask when she finally gives me her attention.

"You know that's the first time you've asked me something." She tells me.

"What?" I say confused. "Today?"

"Ever." She states.

"Well answer it then." I push. "Are you okay?"

"No." She tells me. "I'm having the worst time of my life. The weather's shit. Company's even worse."

She takes another drag and I take another swig.

"It's peaceful." She continues.

"Yeah." I agree.

Emily picks up a stick and starts poking at the fire randomly. She throws the stick further in and then places her hand back down. Only this time she places it on mine own, and holds it tightly.

I look down at our joined hands and smile. Maybe this is what I need... what I want. Before I have any more time to think about it my train of thought is broken by Emily's voice.

"Do you want to do blow-backs?" she asks casually.

"I never got blowbacks." I tell her. "Why can't people just smoke the damn thing straight?" I ask sarcastically.

"It's fun!" She insists. "Have you even tried it?"

"No." I admit to her. "But... being all seeing, I already know it's shit." I smirk behind her back as I wait for her reaction.

"Come on. Everything once." She says, turning around and facing me, breaking our hands' contact. I try not to notice or look too disappointed.

"Fuck it. Go ahead and disappoint me." I smirk again.

She turns and faces me properly, relighting the spliff. I don't really know what to do, so I let her take control. She takes my hands in her own, and lifts then up to meet her face. I can't do anything but watch her face intently, every move she makes. I catch the drift and move my face in to connect with my hands, and the spliff. Everything becomes ten times harder as she wraps her small hands around my neck and blows the smoke into my mouth. I look into her eyes and pull away, exhaling as I do so.

Fuck it. I can't take it anymore. I try to look down, but almost straight away I give in and stare right back into Emily's eyes that are currently boring into mine. I feel so exposed. Even more exposed than when I was standing in my underwear in broad daylight. It's almost like she's looking past my eyes, and directly into my soul. Into my heart. And discovering all of my feelings for her that I'm desperately trying to hide. So I do the first thing I can think of to stop her from looking at me.

I slowly lean forward on my knees and kiss her lips softly. It's a lot different than at Pandora's party. At Panda's we were high off our faces and it was well... sort of friendly. Compared to this anyway. This, now, has a lot more meaning. To me at least, anyway. She kisses back straight away and brings her hand up to my neck, driving me crazy once again. Her lips are soft and slow and terribly teasing. Her kisses move from my lips, to my cheek, then to my neck. I extend my neck up, gasping as I feel her warm lips on my skin. It's only then that I realise how fucking turned on I am. For Emily. For a girl. I have to stop this before it really gets too much. I'm weak. Weak as I pull on her arm to drag it from my neck and dodge her kiss. She pulls away, though only for a second, before coming back and playfully nibbling on my neck and earlobe. I think it's in that moment that I fall for her.

I try to hide my smile, though realise I'm failing miserably. "Say something." I beg.

"I'm all about experiments, me." She tells me. And I wouldn't want to have heard anything else.

I silently give her permission as she takes the hem of my jumper and pulls it over my head slowly. Revealing the pig t-shirt I'm wearing underneath it. What? I like pigs. They're cute. Plus I didn't exactly realise this was going to be happening. I return the favour and take her jumper off for her. She shyly wipes her nose and runs her fingers through her hair and I fall for her over and over again. She is just too fucking adorable. I promised myself if this was going to happen that I'd take it slow, but I'm way past that now and can't help it when I lean in and capture her lips once more.

The spliff is long forgotten now as our lips and tongues hungrily crash together once, twice, three times before I slowly lay her down on the blanket. That second she rolls me over forcefully and gets on top. The rest is a blur really but I remember the details like the feeling that exploded in my stomach and I crept my hand up her shirt and cupped her breast. Her top was removed shortly after that and replaced with my hand was my mouth and lips. She returns the favour and soon enough we're both in our underwear again. Things begin to get heated, like, really heated and all I can hear is a waterfall in the distance's soft pitter-patter and our loud breathing and occasional gasps and moans. I feel Emily's body on mine once more and suddenly feel completely sober again as she begins to kiss down the length of my body, and I realise that things are about to get a whole lot more serious. She travels over my breasts, my stomach, and eventually...

She drags my knickers down with her teeth and doesn't waste time in starting her mission to satisfy me. The first touch is nothing like I'd expected as she lowly licks me, so teasingly that I literally have to bite down on my tongue to avoid screaming out a long string of inappropriate words.

She pulls away, only briefly before returning, clearly a lot more... errr... hungry... than before. She's rough and raw and I fucking love it. Slow licks turn to fast licks, licks turn to sucks. I grab a hold of the blanket beneath me and turn it in my fist as some kind of release. I can't help it when I let out a deep, long groan when I feel two of her long, slender fingers enter me with ease, beginning to pump away in rhythm with her tongue straight away. With a final flick from her tongue she crawls back up my body, her fingers still working away as her thumb joins in to work on my most sensitive area. Her lips attack my neck again and my hands don't know what else to do but claw up and down her back. Emily even moans at this contact and her lips eventually find their way back to mine.

"Do you see now?" Her husky voice whispers in my ear as I come. And hard. I don't respond, just stare deeply into her eyes. Offering everything that I have as I open myself up to her. As I come down from my high she whispers sweet nothings in my ear, which quite ironically, mean everything to me. She curls up next to me and we just lay there for a few minutes, my eyes wide open, shocked about what just happened. I still haven't said anything. Don't need to though. She knows. She fucking knows. I roll over and face her and begin to kiss what I can see of her breast above her bra. My fingers trail down to her knickers and before I lift up the waistband her hand grabs mine and brings it up to her lips, kissing it ever so sweetly.

"What are you doing?" I say, clearly in a vulnerable state, my eyes filled with tears that are threatening to overflow. "It's your turn." I tell her shyly.

"No, it's not." She says softly. "I wanted to give you that, Naomi. I just want you to see. See how I feel about you. I don't want anything back."

A single tear escapes my eye and she kisses it away before I even notice it's there.

She grabs our jumpers and mine back on me first before adjusting her own.

She curls back into me and I subconsciously put my arm around her, pulling her closer.

We must drift off to sleep like that, because the next thing I know I'm waking up to the burning sunlight in my eyes. I look over to my right and see peaceful Emily Fitch, sleeping silently with a soft smile imprinted on her features. That's when the events of last night come rushing back to me so fast I feel slightly dizzy. My first reaction: run. And I do. I can't bear to face her. I slowly get up and put my skirt and shoes back on quietly before retrieving my bike from next to the tree. I get to the path as quietly as I can, but obviously not quietly enough as Emily comes storming up the hill.

"Twice?" She says disbelievingly. "You're going to do this to me twice?" Emphasis on twice, and I feel absolutely sick with guilt.

"Naomi, no." She begs. "You fucking-" she just sounds angry now. I can't deal with this. "Stop right now!"

"What?" I ask impatiently.

"Don't you dare leave me in your bed again." She says, absolutely fucking brokenly.

I try not to make eye contact, but sigh when I see that I've failed. "I've got to go." Is my only excuse. For fucks sake.

One last look and I begin to walk away.

"I know you Naomi." She follows me. "I know you're lonely." I'm trying my fucking best right now to be strong but the tears are about to overflow from my eyes and I can't bear to let her see me that vulnerable, not right now, so I continue in my stride. I think she's stopped following me, because her voice becomes distance. "I think you need someone to want you." I think she's crying. Fucking great. You've made the poor girl cry, Naomi. Nice job. "Well, I do want you." I take in a sharp breath, again trying to keep myself calm. "So be brave. And want me back."

She's right. So fucking right and I hate it. She does know me. She knows I'm lonely, that I want her. I know I'm about to break down so I shut my eyes and try to think of anything but the wonderful girl I've just left high and dry and begin to walk faster. I know I'm going to have to face this sooner or later, but right now, I just have to get away. And the whole distance home, the only thing I can think of; this is far from over.

This is just something that came out of nowhere after a sudden surge of inspiration. The next chapter of 'Walk on the Wild Side' will hopefully be up soon, I'm just suffering a giant case of writer's block at the moment so please just bear with me for the minute. I hope you enjoy this one.

Kurtliv3s x


End file.
